


Expect the unexpected

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re Agent Ross’s daughter, send to Jabari to learn about their culture. M’Baku isn’t pleased with your arrival, but after some time it changes very unexpectantly.





	Expect the unexpected

You try not to make your excitement visible as you enter your father’s office. Sure, you may be treated differently but that does not mean that you work not as hard as others. Sometimes, you need to work even harder.

However, when something new comes in, when there is a task that requires delicacy and larger amount of trust, well… you can trust your family unconditionally, right?

“Y/N” your father greets you with a small smile and you hug him shortly. Despite working in one building you rarely have an opportunity to see each other. “Great that you came so quickly. I didn’t interrupt your work, did I?”

“Not at all,” you take a seat in a chair, facing his. You notice a file on the desk. “Is there a…?”

Ross clears his throat. “I know that it may not look professional, appointing my daughter but… we all think you’re well suited for that task.”

“What task?” your curiosity takes the best of you as you lean in.

“We already have someone in Wakanda, learning their history, traditions and such. But, Jabari tribe does not allow that person in. King T’Challa suggested we send in somebody else to Jabari.”

“Oh…” you gasp, surprised.

“And, given that you’re my daughter… He thinks it would be more meaningful to M’Baku. That we trust him enough.”

“That actually makes sense. He would feel respected and be more hesitant to hurt me,” you tap a finger on your lips. “So, what would I be doing there?”

“Oh, so you already decided you’re in?” he chuckles.

“Well, is there any other option? I decline, and what would they think of you?” you jest, chuckling as well.

“That’s true,” your father nods as opens the file, sliding it to you. You take a brief look. “The task is to learn everything you can about the Jabari. How they differ from Wakanda and why they decided to part ways. I’m positive you’ll be interested in that since you’re historian.”

“Yeah. And language? You want me to study the language as well? It’s a part of history as well, if you ask me.”

“Of course. Study the language, too.”

You clap your hands.

“Thanks, Dad!” you say happily and your father shakes his head slightly.

“Why do I have a feeling you’re thinking about it as fun not work?”

“Because that’s precisely what I’m thinking of it!”

_______

You land in Wakanda after a very short and very not troubling flight.

It’s odd how what everyone think as a country of shepherds turned out to be more advanced than the biggest countries. And how the world suddenly realized how valuable Wakanda can be.

Also, you respected King T’Challa for not letting anyone get over his head. He was the one who set the limits, who presented conditions. Wise man.

“Y/N Ross! Pleasure to meet you,” said man says as you exit the jet and you bow your head slightly.

“Thank you for an opportunity to be here. It’s my honor.”

“I was said you were the best person for the job. And it’s a tough one, may I add.”

“I’m not scared of that. Frankly, I look forward to it.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he smiles, “please, join us for a meal.”

“Gladly, thank you.”

_______

During the meal which you shared with T’Challa’s mother and sister you were told about Jabari and their leader, M’Baku. And, honestly, you were dying to get there.

The tribes were on complicated terms. Officially they were a kind of rivals but keeping themselves apart but you found out that M’Baku actually saved T’Challa’s life after a certain vicious fight with one Erik Killmonger. It didn’t change how they treated each other but still, it meant that Jabari respected T’Challa’s authority to some extent.

“That’s interesting… Has M’Baku asked you for a kind of favour in return?”

“No. Not yet, however I believe he’s too proud to ask for one.”

“And you mentioned that as you were about to be announced a king, he challenged you, yes?”

“That’s true. He fought well.”

“But you fought better, son. And wiser,” T’Challa’s mother adds, visibly proud of her son. You smile at her.

“I presume King T’Challa had a great example to look up to.”

She smiles back at you, obviously flattered.

“Thank you, miss Ross.”

“Oh, please, call me Y/N.”

“Y/N,” Shuri says with a smirk, “I trust you know what to expect from Jabari?”

“Well, I suppose expect the unexpected?”

Shuri laughs. “Well, they surely send the perfect one for that job.”

_______

The next day, after spending the night in a very comfortable apartment, you are ready to travel to the Mountain Tribe. As suggested, you packed warm clothes, sweaters and winter coats. T’Challa also gave you a long and undoubtedly warm fur coat.

You are escorted by Dora Milaje to the borders. There you see Jabari warriors awaiting you. Without a single word they turn expecting you to follow them.

And without a word you do.

You start to feel anxious. This is definitely very much different from what you saw in Wakanda. Jabari seem to be more primitive, not interested in technological development. Odd, given how much potential the ground underneath had.

And you have no idea whether you’ll be welcome or not. Obviously, M’Baku could change his mind and send you back with nothing. He didn’t promise anything, after all.

You take a deep breath as you walk into what seems to be the throne room. It’s wide and open, you notice mountains behind M’Baku’s back. You note that Jabari surely value wood.

“Are you the one they send to me?” M’Baku asks with obvious mockery in his voice and you raise an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m Y/N Ross.”

“So, what are you going to do here?”

“Learn about your culture, King M’Baku.”

He purses his lips. “Alright. You know about Wakanda?”

“Yes, I’m familiar with their traditions and history.”

“And you don’t want to stay there? Aren’t they more interesting with their technology?” he accentuates the last word.

“Quite the opposite. I find your tribe more fascinating.”

“Well… you can stay. Just don’t bother my people too much! My advisor will show you where we keep papers.”

“Thank you, King M’Baku. I’m very honored.”

_______

If it wasn’t for your passion about history, you would be absolutely bored in the mountains. Frankly, the papers they showed you were a great source about the legends and traditions, however you longed for a conversation with older Jabari members, to discuss them.

M’Baku was reluctant to agree on that. He saw you as a problem, maybe someone to kind of spy on them. You told him time and time again that you came here to know them. You proposed to tell him about your culture but he wasn’t interested.

Plainly, they weren’t keen on sharing too much as if scared of what you might do with that knowledge.

However, you noticed that lately M’Baku came to see you more often. Sometimes, he would sit in the library with you for a short while, translating papers for you. Other times, he would just send for you to come to his throne room and star talking about their history out of the blue.

One day, as you came back from dinner, you found a beautiful fur waistcoat in Jabari colors. A small fond smile appeared on your face. Maybe they started to accept you slowly?

After all, M’Baku was more open, he talked more and stopped treating you as if you were an intruder ready to harm his people. It almost seemed as if he started to like you.

_______

“Y/N, join me,” M’Baku says as he points to a seat next to him when you enter the dining room. Usually, you eat separately, the guards minding the fact that you’re not allowed to dine with their king.

Apparently, M’Baku gave a different order today.

“Gladly,” you reply, taking the seat. It was a surprise when you found out that Jabari didn’t eat much meat. Their meals were mostly vegetables, fruits, anything they could grow in the mountains. From time to time, they ate meat but only for health, not because they liked it.

M’Baku shifts in his chair, a bit nervous.

“Your time here is almost over,” he notes and your hand stops before you reach a bowl with carrots.

“That’s true. Would you like me to shorten my stay here? I have almost everything I need.”

“No, no, you can stay as long as you need. And I think you’re missing a thing or two about our traditions.”

“Like what, for example?” you prepare yourself a plate full of food and start eating.

“Like, uh… courting traditions.”

“Oh…” you muse. “That’s right, I didn’t find anything. Mostly descriptions of weddings but nothing about what was before that.”

“I can tell you if you like,” he offers glancing at you quickly. If you hadn’t known him for some time now, you would say he acts bashful. Very unlike the M’Baku you’ve met on your first day in the mountains.

“That would be wonderful. Now?”

“Yes, no need to wait…”

“Alright, so first things first. Are there any special rituals?”

“Not really. It always depends on the pair. They should know each other well enough to guess what specifically the other would appreciate.”

“That’s very nice! Can you give me an example?”

“Yes. A man would cut a tree and craft a chair for his future wife so she could rest near a fireplace. He would hunt and then prepare a coat or other piece of cloth from the fur he got.”

“Very thoughtful. So, men in your tribe are the ones to provide everything while the women take care of the household?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters as he glances at you expectantly. You look at him, not understanding what he’s waiting for.

And then it dawns on you.

“The waistcoat…” you touch the fur. It’s became your favourite cloth ever since you were gifted with it. “B-but…?”

“I know we’re from different worlds. And I was angry at myself when I realized… that I was, uh, falling for you.”

“Well, that’s a hell of a surprise, I admit.”

“I didn’t expect that to happen, Y/N.”

“Well, expect the unexpected,” you chuckle as you reach for his hand. He offers his readily and closes his palm around yours.

“That’s right. So, what I wish to ask of you is… stay here. If you don’t want me to court you, stay anyway, just to give me a chance to be around you some more.”

“But, is it permitted for you to be with an outsider?”

“Well, I’m the King, I set the rules. And sometimes, it’s good to change traditions.”

“So… M’Baku…” you start and M’Baku holds his breath, his eyes fixated on yours. “I will be very honored to be courted by you.”

“Really?!” he laughs joyfully. “I would never guess!”

“How could I deny such fearless and mighty leader like yourself?” you say with a bit of tease.

“Is that a part of courtship in your country?”

“Maybe. Ready to find out?”

“More than ready.”

You beam as he slowly closes the distance between you and places a soft kiss on your lips.

“Also, you will have to meet my father and ask his permission to court me.”

M’Baku growls but you are quick to cut it short with another kiss.


End file.
